The Omega
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Gerard chases Scott out of town.


Title : The Omega  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : SM/AA  
Timeline : Season Two  
Summary : Gerad chases Scott from town.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to MTV

00000  
Prologue  
00000

" I usually don't use these methods. " Allison's  
grandfather slashed the wolfsbane coated knife  
down Scotts back. " However, when I heard a  
mongreal had his hands on my precious  
granddaughter, well, exceptions must be made. "

Scott breathed heavily, struggling against his  
bonds. It had been a week since Gerard had  
captured him. A week since the school principal  
had been torturing him.

" Now, who are werewolves? " The elderly man  
demanded, slashing deeper into the teens back  
again and again. " Are your friends werewolves? "

" No! " He growled.

" Who are wolves?! " The man asked again.

" I don't know. I'm not part of the pack. "  
Scott gasped out, blooding dripping down his  
face.

" Fine, I see I won't be getting any place with  
you today. We'll simply have to continue this  
tommorrow. Right now I have a meeting to get  
to. " The man sat the knife on a table of tools.  
" But do hang around. There'll be refreshments  
and entertainment. "

The teen slumped forward in the chains as the  
old man left the chilly room. His dark eyes  
staring at the puddle of blood on the floor  
under his feet.

For the first time since he was bit he wished  
his healing powers were working. Unfornately  
Allison's grandfather was being extremely  
vicious due to Scott's relationship with  
the hunter in training, and using torture  
tools coated in wolfsbane.

Not enough to kill. Just to keep him from  
healing, and make sure he would defintely  
scar.

" Did you tell him about Allison? "

Scott struggled to lift his head. Glaring up  
at Chris Argent through heavy eyes.

" There's nothing to tell. " He whispered.

" Don't lie to me. I know my daughter, and I  
know you. " Chris pointed a finger accusingly.  
" There's no way she would ever let me break  
you two up. Now answer the damned question. "

The werewolf stared into the steel cold eyes  
of the hunter and saw the fear for his girlfriend.  
The man was petrified of something. For Allison's  
life, but not from Scott.

" No. I never said a word. I swear. "

The hunter let out a sigh of relief, then moved  
forward to the teen. Scott jerked back, then  
froze in shock as the man undid the cuffs on  
his wrists.

" We have to go before my father get's back. "

" Why are you helping me? " Scott demanded,  
reluctantly letting the hunter partially carry  
him out to his SUV.

" My daughter loves you. " Came the angry reply.

Scott climbed into the passenger seat, closing  
the door. He wearily watched the man get in  
and rev the car.

" And now you're going to get the hell out of  
town. "

" What?! " Scott stared in shock. " NO! "

" Yes! " Chris yelled back. " What do you think  
my father will do now that you've escaped?! He  
personally trained my sister! She was a less  
radical product of his teachings! Do you think  
he cares if Allison gets caught in the crossfire?! "

" But the torture... He said... " Scott paled.

" Oh he meant it. " Chris admitted. " He loves  
her dearly, so much he would rather kill her  
than let her be sullied by a werewolf. "

Scott swallowed heavily. The world spun around  
him. Swimming in and out of focus.

" It wouldn't be just Allison either. It would  
be all of your friends. Lydia, Jackson, Stiles.  
Not to mention your mother. " Chris went on.

" Oh god. " Scott felt sick. " But the murders,  
I have to help stop them. They need me. "

" How? You're an Omega. You refused to join the  
pack to be with Allison. Because of it you're  
incredibly weak. You have no support, and now  
all of the hunters know of you. " Chris bluntly  
informed him. " It's over. "

He was having a panic attack. Digging into his  
bloody jeans, he yanked out his inhaler, and  
triggered it.

The SUV came to a halt outside the McCall house.  
Chris Argent faced him seriously. The steel blue  
eyes closing up.

" Tell your mother the truth and get out of town  
tonight. In the hour. Don't tell anyone where  
you go. Don't contact your friends again. Don't  
get in touch with my daughter. Not if you really  
love her. " Chris glanced away.

" I do. " Scott hoarsely muttered, stepping  
out of the car. " She's my anchor. "

He stumbled up to the front door of his house.  
Leaning his head against it, and cried as the  
SUV drove away.

It was over.

Beacon Hills, his friends, Allison.

It was all over.

Because he had to do what his wolf demanded,  
and it always demanded one thing.

To protect.

00000

Melissa McCall poured herself a third glass of  
vodka. A slight tremble ran through her hand  
when she tapped the bottle on the rim. Taking  
a steadying breath, she screwed the cap back  
on, and set the bottle aside.

Her son was a werewolf.

God help him, he was a living, breathing werewolf.  
With every monster hunter in America after him.  
Worse, his hormones had sent him sniffing around  
the baby of local werewolf hunters.

' Nice going, Scott. ' She pinched the bridge of  
her nose.

Oh he'd tried to brush her off. Tried to make her  
think things weren't that bad. But she was a nurse,  
and she had to patch him together while he told her  
the truth.

The truth he had been hiding for the last several  
months. As it was he had still not told her the  
entire story. She knew him well enough to know he  
was leaving a lot out, and downplaying others.

She drained the glass of alchohl, lowering it to  
the table. She leaned back into the sofa as she  
heard a key turning in the front door lock.

Stiles.

Scott had insisted on leaving without his friends  
knowing. In fact, he hadn't let her call the Sheriff  
and let him know Scott was safe until he was gone.

" Where's Scott? " Stiles demanded, tripping into  
the room with Allison behind him.

' Damn. '

She'd hoped Scott's girlfriend wouldn't be with  
the boy. Actually, she'd hoped Stiles wouldn't  
show up at all.

" Gone. " She answered shortly. " On a plane to  
his father. "

" What? " Stiles gaped. " Why? He hates his  
father? "

" It was his decision. " She lied.

" No, Scott wouldn't do this. " Allison denied  
angrily.

Melissa knew why Scott didn't want them to know  
the truth. The teenagers were already neck deep  
in the chaos of Beacon Hill. If they found out  
about the truth, about what Allison's grandfather  
had done, what he would do to get to Scott...

" Look, I'm sure this is some sort of  
misunderstanding. " Stiles nervously tried.  
" Right? I mean, this is just a small vacation.  
A weekend thing. A week? A month? "

" Scott said he was tired of the violence, and  
getting injuried, or dragged into dangerous  
situations. " Melissa bluntly stated. " Frankly,  
I don't know what he meant since he won't say,  
but I don't like what he was implying. "

" Oh god... " Stiles paled.

" He's gone, Stiles, for good. I'm not giving you  
his phone number or address, and don't bother  
trying to google him. " Melissa cut him off.

" But his father... " Stiles tried.

" I didn't say he was staying with his father,  
just that he was on his way. " Melissa glared.  
" Do you really think I'm stupid enough to send  
my son to that bastard? "

" Sorry, sorry. " Stiles yelped.

" Now, I'd appreciate it if you left. It's been  
a long day, and I really want to be alone. "

" Did he, at least, leave a note? " Allison asked.

" I'm sorry. " Melissa shook her head.

The woman watched them leave, then slumped back  
into her couch tiredly. Her son was gone with the  
one person who could keep him safe. But she couldn't  
help but wonder if his heart would survive.

00000

David McCall tapped his knuckles on the arm rest  
of airplane seat. His green eyes stared unseeing  
at the heavily sleeping form of his grandson. His  
wife's hand laid on his arm, trying and failing  
to calm him down.

The private plane was silent except for Scotts  
pained breathing and the humming of the engines.  
Even the two pilots were keeping to soft whispers.

The retired CIA agent went over everything his  
grandson had told him. Werewolves, hunters, it  
was all true. Scott had proved it by shifting.

Now it was up to him to protect the boy. To get  
him through his teenage years. He'd had a basic  
plan after talking to his daughter, but now he  
had a better one.

In a few hours, they'd land in Europe, and  
disappear. David had certain contacts, ones  
he now suspected were werewolves. One's he  
hoped would be willing to work with Scott.

From there, his wife, Suki could home school  
the boy. Get Scott into a good College. David  
would make sure the teen got his dream of being  
a Vet.

Oh yes, he'd keep Scott alive. If he had to  
hammer every last ounce of self-defense knowledge  
into the boys head.

' An ounce of prevention, or so they say. '

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

Scott slipped through the crowd of High school  
students toward the lacrosse field. He held his  
black medical bag side ways. The large heavy  
canvass bag making a perfect wedge to get  
past the students wanting to see the latest  
entertainment to hit Beacon Hills.

The twenty four year old managed to get to the  
field and spotted the Sheriff with a Deputy.  
Several teachers, and several familiar people.

" Sheriff Stillinsky? Deaton sent me. " Scott  
dropped his bag by Stiles father.

" Scott! Your mom said you were back in town. "  
The Sheriff clapped him on the back.

" What's the situation? All my boss said was a  
wild animal got on the field. " Scott ignored  
the startled expressions of the four adults his  
age.

" An injuried deer to be precise. " The man  
pointed to the panicked animal across the field.  
" We tried to capture it, but it darts before  
anyone can get close to it. "

Scott considered the animal closely. If it was  
back when he'd first been bitten, the deer would  
have gone wild before he could get anywhere near  
it. But the years spent abroad had changed things.

He toed off his battered, worn, dirty white  
tennis shoes. His bare feet sinking into the  
grass. Thankfully Deaton wasn't making him  
dress up for his new job. Instead he wore jeans  
so old they were like cotton, tattered at the  
ends. Along with a simple grey t-shirt.

He'd learned long ago not to bother with fancy  
dress. Not because of money, but due to being a  
werewolf. Especially an Omega.

Reaching deep into the earth, to his link to it,  
he fully opened it. The world breathed to life.  
In seconds he could feel every life, plant,  
animal, or human within five miles of him. He  
could feel the dirt under his feet, the lava  
millions of miles beneath him, the clouds  
floating above.

He slowly let out a breath.

The four familiar adults were his human pack.  
Allison, Lydia, Stiles, and Jackson.

His eyes locked onto the deer. Carefully he  
stepped forward, heel to toe. A low hum rose  
up in his throat, old tribal magic from Australia.

The deer rolled it's eyes around in it's head.  
It's right front paw pounded at the ground  
over and over. Ears flickering back and forth.

Scott kept his pace steady and light. Quiet,  
hardly disturbing the grass. The walk of a  
predator, or tracker.

His hum rose in volume, and the deer shifted,  
letting out a noise of distress. The head lowered  
and jerked toward him.

' Come on. ' Scott calmly prayed, smelling the  
blood from the injuries.

Finally, the deer stopped stomping on the ground.  
The body beginning to sway with the vet's humming,  
and the distressed eyes spinning around to him  
until all he could see was it's whites.

He eased his body into a hunched position. Using  
his new height to make himself seem less scary.  
Closing in on the deer, he noticed tension in it's  
body, it was fighting the magic.

Scott lunged the last five feet, locking his arms  
around it's neck.

" Easy... " He whispered, channeling earth magic  
into the animal. " I've got you... "

The last of the fight drained from the animal.  
It collapsed into his arms exhausted. Completely  
drained, wheezing from everything it had been  
through.

He ran his fingers through it's fur. He didn't  
need to be a werewolf, or have earth magic to  
sense it's feelings. It was terrified, in pain,  
and worn out.

" Everything will be okay girl. " He soothed.  
" We'll get you fixed up, and after a nice long  
rest, send you home. "

" Here. " A female voice interuptted, sitting  
his bag beside him. " I thought you might need  
your bag. "

Scott breathed in the scent of Allison. A glance  
out of the corner of his eyes showed she had  
kneeled beside him and wasn't moving.

' Gorgeous. '

She'd gone from a beauty to breathtaking. Her  
style of clothes hadn't changed much, simply  
matured. The hair he loved was a little shorter,  
a little wavier.

" Thanks. " He managed to choke out.

-  
To Be Continued


End file.
